


11:30pm

by TimelessStories



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessStories/pseuds/TimelessStories
Summary: Irene and Wendy has a habit of always bumping into each other at unexpected times.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I know some of you might not agree with how I sorted the members.

Joohyun needs time to herself sometimes. To think and clear her mind. When she got enrolled in Hogwarts she noticed that she rarely got any time to herself at all.

 

She tries to focus despite her mind starting to become clouded due to lack of alone-time. 

 

When Joohyun finally managed to sneak away to the astronomy tower she leans on the railing, enjoys the view and spaces out.

 

She doesn't notice someone else joining her until the person taps her shoulder. 

 

Joohyun turns her head to the person beside her and notice a girl about her size but instead of her own green and gray uniform, the other girl has blue and gray.

 

"I'm Wendy" the Ravenclaw introduces herself.

 

Irene bows slightly before she musters a reply. "I'm Irene"

 

Honestly, Joohyun never been much for words and she doesn't really trust the stranger standing beside her with her real name. 

 

"It's quite late" Wendy says. She has a wristwatch with roman numbers which draws Joohyun's attention and curiosity.

 

"Are you also new to all this?" Joohyun asks, pointing her chin towards the castle.

 

Wendy giggles and nods. "I'm halfblood but grew up in the nor-muggle world" Joohyun burst out laughing at Wendy's words.

 

"This world isn't normal to me either" she says and flashes a soft smile in Wendy's direction.

 

"Do you know anyone else here?" Wendy asks after a while of silence.

 

"Seulgi, a girl in hufflepuff" Irene replies. "We grew up together" she continued. Wendy nodded.

 

"My real name is actually Seungwan" Wendy says and Irene nods her head, thinking hard if she should reveal her real name too or not.

 

She untimately decides against it. "What time is it?" she asks instead. 

 

Wendy looks down on her watch and reads of it. "11:30pm" she says.

 

Irene nods "I should get going then" Wendy looks conflicted and Irene doesn't know why. 

 

"I'll see you around?" Wendy asks. Irene nods and smiles before heading down towards her dorm. 

 

 

Joohyun headed straight to bed where she was greeted by one of her roommates.

 

"Yeri get the fuck out of my bed" Irene warned. Yeri pouted but did as told.

 

"I just want some love and warmth~" the fellow slytherin spoke earning herself a glare.

 

"You're a terrible bedmate, fix your habits before dreaming of Joy ever sleeping with you, both sexually and non-sexually"

 

"You're so mean" Yeri huffed and curled into her sheets.

 

"Says the meanest person ever?" Joohyun retorts before turning away from the girl.

 

"So where were you?" Yeri asks.

 

Joohyun contemplates whether she should pretend she already fell asleep or reply.

 

"I was in the astronomy tower as usual" she says.

 

"Oh? I saw another girl head up there before I went to our dorm"

 

Yeri points out and Irene isn't that surprised. Yeri is smart and have a incredible memory. Even if she was a bit of a devil a lot of the time.

 

"Let's see... She was about your height and had brown hair... Ravenclaw robes" Yeri listed.

 

"Ah she had a wristwatch, and a sharpie in her breast pocket."

 

"I meet her" Irene said. Suddenly not feeling as tired.

 

"You didn't speak to her did you?" Yeri asked.

 

She was aware of Joohyun's introverted nature. It took some mild force to get past her barriers.

 

And with mild force, she meant constant bugging.

 

"I did" Joohyun said. She was quite surprised with herself too.

 

"She talked to me first so I just responded" Joohyun said as if trying to defend herself.

 

"She must have been something..." Yeri said with a yawn.

 

"I guess..." Irene responded, closing her eyes hoping she could fall asleep before she had to leave bed again.


	2. Second Encounter

The next morning when eating breakfast in the great hall she felt familiar arms hugging her.

 

"Where did you go yesterday?" The person asks.

 

"To get some fresh air" Joohyun responds. She motions for her friend to sit down beside her before she continues to eat.

 

"Seulgi-ya, don't give me that look" Joohyun looked away. Seulgi was always worried for her. Joohyun didn't know why and she never bothered to ask. 

 

From across her table she could see Wendy and Joy eating together. Honestly Joohyun didn't quite like Joy.

 

She was brave and therefore righteously placed in griffindor but she was foolishly brave.

 

Joohyun couldn't understand how Yeri would crush on such a person. Yeri thought Joy was heroic. Seulgi thought she was a bit of both.

 

The second thing about Joy Joohyun disliked was her lack of brains. She was booksmart sure but lacked basic common sense. 

 

Joy was one of those conservative few who still belived house elf's should be serving wizards and witches a like.

 

Joohyun rolled her eyes at the thought.

 

In the muggle world people called each other racist for discriminating against each others skin colors. Like the color of your skin made you a different  _race_.

 

Here in the magic world there was literally different races and  _most_ people embraced that.

 

Except Joy and some other purebloods. 

 

"Ya, stop staring and eat" Seulgi's voice snapped Joohyun out of her internal ranting.

 

"Who are you even looking at?" Seulgi asked. Shifting so she could get a better view.

 

"Those two" Joohyun replied pointing her chin towards the Ravenclaw and Griffindor combo a few tables away.

 

"Always staring at Joy aren't you" Seulgi teased earning herself a glare and almost a punch in the face.

 

"I meet her in the astronomy tower yesterday" Joohyun said. "Wendy that is, but I haven't seen her before" she continued.

 

"She takes classes with us" Seulgi said. Joohyun raised her eyebrows in surprise. 

 

Seulgi and Joohyun headed to potions where they spotted Wendy.

 

The girl flashed a smile at Joohyun and she gave a timid smile in return. 

 

During the lesson they would work in groups and for some reason Seulgi and Yeri teamed up.

 

Joohyun thought it was weird. Seulgi was always her study buddy. Wendy approached and offered to be her potion buddy. 

 

Joohyun's eyes glanced at Wendy's wristwatch. Noticing that today the color of it seemed different. 

 

It was a bit awkward, but Wendy was very outgoing to it wasn't too awkward for too long.

 

Wendy was a really nice open minded person. 

 

Their hands accidentally touched a few times.

 

When both of them tried to reach for the same ingredients or book.

 

Irene could feel her cheeks and ears heating up.

 

"I'm sorry" she apologised each time.

 

Wendy shook her head and told Irene to not mind.

 

But she would have a shy but delighted kind of smile and Joohyun wasn't sure their potion smelled  _that_ good.  

 

"Want to head to the astronomy tower?" Wendy asked after all lessons for the day was finished. Irene was started by the sudden appearance of the Ravenclaw but nodded her head non the less. 


	3. Giddy Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene starts to realise what those fluttering feelings mean.

They arrived at around 4 in the tower. According from Irene's quick glance to Wendy's clock that is. 

 

"It changes color" Irene says. Wendy looks with furrowed eyebrows at the other woman. "The clock" Irene fills in. Grabbing hold of Wendy's wrist to show her the current color. " It changes every time we touch and you look at me" Irene says. Not realising the meaning of her own words. 

 

Wendy blushes. Her arm going limp in Irene's hold. 

 

"It's shows how my heart is feeling" Wendy says after a moment of thinking.

 

"Do you have a unhealthy heart?" Irene asks. Wendy thinks she pretends to not know but she can't be sure because Irene doesn't have a whole lot of facial expressions.

 

Wendy isn't sure how to respond to that. But she does anyways. "Not like that. It... It shows that I like you" Wendy immediately regret her words as soon as they left her lips.

 

"...Seungwan" Irene's voice is soft and careful. As if preparing to deliver any sort of kind refusal. 

 

But nothing else escapes Irene's lips. Instead she is meet with silence. 

 

The kind that makes your heart anxious and your palms sweaty.

 

"Can you give me time?" Irene asks after a while. 

 

Wendy looks at the Slytherin in front o herself. 

 

Observing how Irene's brows furrow deeper together and eyes flicker with hesitation. Irene's hands gripping her own robe.

 

Irene's eyes lock into Wendy's for a millisecond before she looks away and slithers her way down the stairs away.

 

Away from the awkward silence and giddy feelings in her stomach.

 

Wendy stands still.

 

Frozen in place. 

 

Tonight they wouldn't get the chance to watch the stars together again.


End file.
